User talk:Gregmchin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Bonhomme Richard class page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-02-19T16:42:22 User made images Hi Greg! Welcome. Since you're new, you probably don't realize there is a policy on Memory Beta about preferring to use images derived from Star Trek publications -- since we are a wiki focused on Star Trek publications. When fans create their own images, we ask that they submit them for community discussion. This is both to make sure they are appropriate for illustration of a valid topic, and to be sure the images do not belong to another author or third party that might not allow their publication on a Wikia site. I'm going to have to remove extraneous images from the Saladin class article. You are of course welcome to discuss the matter with the community at large and get some feedback on whether such images are available (by copyright) to be posted here, and discuss any applications they might be needed for on Memory Beta. -- Captain MKB 17:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Citing sources and noting correct copyright attribution of images I know that you are new here, so I understand your unfamiliarity with following policy on a wiki site, but please keep in mind that when you create a new image, you need to cite a valid copyright attribution and list a valid source. I have on the recent changes list dozens of new images with no source listed, nor any copyright attribution listed, created by you earlier today. Could you please work with some other contributors on sourcing the images according to our manual of style, and plase stop creating new images until you understand how to write a citation and copyright attribution? Anyone you ask, including myself, would be glad to teach someone unfamiliar with following wiki policy how to make their uploads fit into the standards that were decided by the community you've just joined. Thank you and welcome to Memory Beta, new user. -- Captain MKB 17:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Please also note thaty bodies of text and information need to be cited. If you are going to describe a starship's engine, you need to list what episode, book or game you got that information from. Please learn how to annotate a citation from our manual of style, or ask someone on the site, we'd all be glad to help. Please do this before you add any more information to articles here. -- Captain MKB 18:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC)